


On the News

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie McGee watches the news in her college dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the News

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table three, prompt #23 "23:00"

Katie McGee looked up from her psychology textbook, frowning. “What time is it?”

“Just after eleven,” said her roommate, Valerie. “Why?”

“Where’s the remote?” said Katie. “Somebody put the news on.”

“What, again?” asked Annette, but she turned on the TV. “That’s, like, every night this week.”

“I’m waiting for—”

The news came on, showing a blonde reporter already talking, standing in front of a burned-out warehouse, “—have managed to put out the fire and there was no damage to the surrounding buildings. There has been no official word from authorities on the cause of the explosion, but a spokesperson from the FBI is expected to make a statement in a few minutes…”

The reporter kept talking, but Katie wasn’t listening, distracted by something over the woman’s shoulder. An ambulance was parked on the street and paramedics had been treating two people in its open back door— when they moved and Katie could see them properly, she let out a long breath of relief.

It was a little hard to tell, given the distance, but it looked like Dad had a split lip and Uncle Tony was holding an ice pack to his head. Uncle Tony noticed the camera first and nudged Dad, who winced, then signed, _I love you. Home soon_.

Katie knew that last part was for Mom and Peter, who were watching the news at home, but it made her feel better, too.

“Hey, isn’t that your dad?” asked Valerie.

Katie grinned. “Yes, it is.”

THE END


End file.
